Eight Days a Week
by Letters to Charlie
Summary: A twenty-one year old Harry rescues a little girl from drowning in a frozen lake and then starts to care for her as his own. What happens when the world tells him he can’t adopt her? Will Sirius or his friends support his decision?
1. Help!

A/N: This story is actually a remake of one of my older AFI fanfics called Cantata. Everything in italics is a thought. I got the title from the Beatles song 'Blackbird,' one of my favorites. I am a Beatles freak, so in this story Harry is going to be too.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relations to Harry Potter.  
  
Summary: A twenty-one year old Harry rescues a little girl from drowning in a frozen lake and then starts to care for her as his own. What happens when the world tells him he can't adopt her? Will Sirius support his decision?  
  
"_Ooh I need your love babe,  
Guess you know it's true.  
Hope you need my love babe,  
Just like I need you.  
Hold me, love me, hold me, love me.  
Ain't got nothin'but love babe,  
Eight days a week.  
_

_Love you ev'ry day girl,  
Always on my mind.  
One thing I can say girl,  
Love you all the time.  
Hold me, love me, hold me, love me.  
Ain't got nothin'but love babe,  
Eight days a week.  
_

_Eight days a week  
I love you.  
Eight days a week  
Is not enough to show I care.  
Ooh I need your love babe, ...  
_

_Eight days a week ...  
  
Love you ev'ry ...  
  
Eight days a week. eight days a week. eight days a week..."_ –the Beatles  
  
Eight Days a Week  
Chapter 1  
  
_Why oh why did I ever move to Boston?_ a certain twenty one year old man asked himself. _It's too damn cold here.  
_  
Harry Potter slowly made his way out of his apartment while subconsciously pulling his scarf and coat tighter around himself. He gave his pocket a pat, making sure he had his book with him and continued down his stairs, as he occupied a second story apartment.  
  
Making his way out into the full December weather, Harry smiled and waved to a few of the younger children that lived in the buildings surrounding him. They were currently in a small field that was between the fifteen different apartment buildings playing in the thick blanket of snow. He didn't think too much of them, saying it took most of his concentration to walk carefully enough on the ice so he wouldn't fall, until he felt a wet object come colliding into his face.  
  
_I knew there was a reason I hated kids,_ Harry thought as he wiped the snow absentmindedly out of his hair.  
  
At twenty-one, Harry Potter looked more like his father than ever before. He stood complete after his final years of growth at a height of six foot three, and his body had filled out quite nicely due to his occupation demanded he stayed fit (being a professional quidditch player wasn't all glamour), he was still however on the slim side for a man his age. His hair had grown longer, shaggier, and perhaps even a bit wavier, just as James' had as an adult. Harry's nose had developed more of a point to it now, and his skin had a healthier look since his growing had discontinued. His eyes, his starling green eyes that his mother had left behind for him, however remained the same. Nonetheless the wide-rimmed black glasses he had always worn were now replaced with thinner framed spectacles that suited his looks better. He had once tried muggle contacts, but decided it wasn't worth the hassle after about three days of it.  
  
"Having some troubles there, Potter?" a familiar voice sneered above him. "Are the little children ganging up on you?"  
  
Looking up, Harry smiled as he found himself looking at one of his best friends, Draco Malfoy. After graduating Hogwarts, Harry and Draco found themselves competing for the same position on an American quidditch team. While Draco may have won the spot for the team seeker (Draco stood under six feet tall so he made better for it anyways), Harry found himself a new friend. Harry himself ended up playing as one of the team's chasers, just like his father. Draco even lived with Harry for a good year before moving in with his fiancée at the time. Luckily, his wife, Megan, and he lived in the building next to his to this day. Harry was grateful for this, since Ron, Hermione, and all his other friends still lived across the great pond.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to get used to it," Harry called back smiling. "I should be expecting a little one from you and Meg not too long from now, eh? I'm counting down the days you know."  
  
Draco just smiled (as well as paled a bit) and gave a short wave before stepping back inside his home. Harry continued walking while he cleaned the snow off his glasses and thought of Draco's and Megan's expectant child. It was due in February, and while he was happy for his friend he also felt like he'd be losing a part of his friend after his child was born.  
  
Shaking the thought out of his head, Harry quickly finished (as quickly as possible, that is, without slipping on the icy sidewalks) his walk to the park and found a spot to spread out his blanket and sit. Once that was accomplished, he dug his book out of his pocket and began to read peacefully next to the lake.  
  
It was about fifteen minutes later when Harry heard something funny coming from somewhere in front of him. He looked up from his book and scanned the area in front of him for anything peculiar, but couldn't see anything, and for the moment the noise had stopped. He looked back down at his book uneasily, but instead of reading it he decided to look at the folded piece of paper that was serving as his bookmark.  
  
_It's Sirius' last letter_, Harry mused to himself. _Just him nagging again about how he's going to visit again sometime soon, even though we both know he won't. Oh, and there's my favorite line: Harry, get yourself a girlfriend. It's time you settle down. Just because you're the star of an undefeated international quidditch team doesn't mean you can't have a steady girlfriend. Blah, blah, blah, Sirius. When I find a girl, I'll-  
_  
Harry's thoughts were cut short when he heard the noise from a few moments before again, this time much louder. His mind quickly placed the noise this time...  
  
_Someone's_ _screaming!_ Harry's mind panicked. He jumped up, dropping his book and Sirius' letter, and was about to pull out his wand when he remembered he was in a muggle area. He left his wand pocketed, and tried to look for source of the screaming. In all reality, it was more of a muffled screech than a scream, and when Harry saw what it was coming from he immediately knew why.  
  
On the other side of the lake, Harry could barely make out the figure of a small person struggling to keep their head above the water where the frozen over liquid had collapsed, letting the human fall through into the frigid waters. Fear gripped him when he realized this person obviously couldn't swim well if at all, and adrenalin kicked in as he sprinted through the snow towards the lake.  
  
He stopped when he reached the edge of it, and realized he'd have to run all the way around the lake to save them. He knew the ice wouldn't hold him if he tried to walk across if it hadn't been able to hold the other person, who Harry could tell from where he was that they were quite a bit smaller than him. He knew he couldn't risk using magic in such a public area; his earlier experiences of exposing muggles to magic had drilled that into his head at a younger age.  
  
Harry took off at a full sprint as he raced around the lake. He would slip every other foot or so on a patch of ice, but every time he would scramble to his feet as fast as possible. It seemed like it took him an hour to get to the other side, but when he finally did reach the spot he flung himself on the ice without even thinking about it.  
  
The ice cracked under his weight, and a moment later he found himself surrounded in a freezing cold feeling. Ignoring the fact he wished he had never left his apartment that afternoon on top of the fact he felt like he was in a room full of dementors, he pushed his way through the ice and water to a spot in the water where he had previously saw the figure. Half way through his sprint the figure had slipped down under the water and had not come back up.  
  
Harry could still see little oxygen bubbles coming up from the spot, and he plunged himself under the water looking for the drowning person. It was dark underneath the waters, and he was now completely surrounded by the dreaded freezing feeling. He reached his hands out blindly searching for the fallen victim, and it was not long before he found them. He grabbed what he thought to be the person's arm, and pulled them up with him.  
  
When he pulled himself and the other person above the water, he found that what he believed to be their arm was actually their stomach they were so thin. The person was a tiny little girl, too small to be much older than a few years old.  
  
Harry could barely keep the girl in his arms she was shaking so much, or maybe it was he who was shaking. Either way the only comforting thought to him now was the prospect of being warm and dry again. He found by the time he reached land again that he was absolutely worn out, whether from physical exhaustion or mental exhaustion from going from calm to ridiculously worried in only a few seconds. It took him a while to gather his legs under him once he was on the ground again, and Harry's mind then sprang into action.  
  
_Shit, she's not breathing_, Harry's mind panicked._ Shit, shit, shit. Okay, calm down. CPR. If there was ever a time to try it, it's now.  
  
_With no one around to help, CPR was all he could think of to do. He flung himself down on the ground again and laid the girl next to him. Harry didn't know where he was supposed to place his hands for sure, but he figured it didn't matter saying his hands covered pretty much her whole chest it was so petite. He did what he had seen on television – he rotated pushing down on her chest and breathing into her mouth while pinching her nose closed.  
  
_Please, please, please. Why didn't Hogwarts ever teach me something this practical?_ Harry wondered. He looked around again for anyone who might be able to help, but saw no one. _Why isn't anyone around? This place had tons of couples around when I got here. Oh God, please just let her live. Think Harry, the need is dire. Is there any spell to help her? I can't think. You could think standing up to Voldemort, but you can't think to save a little girl's life. Brilliant Harry.  
_  
He was about to pull out his wand, but found his pocket empty. Panicking and cursing to himself, Harry continued to try CPR on her. It seemed like half of his life had passed out of him before the small body began to cough and spit up water.  
  
"Thank God," Harry mumbled. The figure, after lurching out any water in their lungs, now lay limp and unconscious in his arms. She wasn't even shivering anymore, and Harry wished he could say the same for himself. He was shaking so badly he could hardly pick himself up again. He knew he was going to have to walk them both back to his apartment and get her warm again.  
  
_Where are her parents? How could they just leave her here alone? How could they let that happen to their little girl? _Harry asked, trying to keep himself awake. _Keep going, Harry. She's not going to make it if you don't. Great predicament you've gotten yourself in. You've got a dying girl in your arms, and you've lost your wand. All those years of schooling paid off. Really.  
_  
Harry couldn't help noticing as he trudged out of the park just how much the entrance gates looked like a cemetery's.  
  
_That's ironic_, Harry kept talking to himself. _God, this girl is really too thin. She looks worse than I ever did at the Dursley's.  
_  
This was the first time that Harry really ever took in the appearance of little girl. Besides from being exceptionally thin and pale, she had waist long dark brown hair that was currently tangled up around one of his arms. She had little freckles on her nose in addition to a thin heart shaped face. He had yet to see her eyes opened, and he wondered what color they would be. He smiled a bit when he thought about her height – when standing up on her own she would probably only come up to his knees. She had the tiniest hands he'd ever seen...  
  
_Eh, I'm just not used to kids_, Harry thought. _Besides those little brats that live next to me. God, I don't think I'll ever be warm again. I just hope she makes it. It looks like I'm not going to last to take care of her...looks like I better head to Draco and Meg's. Maybe Megan will know enough about kids to help. Almost there...  
_  
Harry irritably kept moving as he approached the back of the apartment buildings. He could barely keep his eyes open, and he could feel icicles on the ends of his hair. He could hardly see through his eyelashes which had snow accumulated in them.  
  
What normally would have taken him less than a minute to walk ended up taking him what he guessed to be about seven minutes. The hardest part came when he was faced with the stairs to Draco's apartment. He had always liked living on the second floor as he knew Draco did, but for the first time ever he regretted it.  
  
Pushing the gate before the stairs open, he began his ascent to his hopefully final destination for awhile. He had been hoping that someone would have heard him struggling and would come to help him, but of course no such luck came to pass.  
  
_I'm here, thank you God_, Harry panted as the collapsed against their door. This was as good as any knocking and a few minutes later he found himself at Draco's feet when he threw open the door.  
  
"Harry!" Draco exclaimed. "What the hell happened to you?"  
  
Harry was currently flopping around, trying to get himself off the child he had fallen on top of. Draco lifted him up by pulling under his armpits and he then got his first glimpse of the extra person in Harry's arms that he refused to let go of.  
  
"Megan! Get in here now!" Draco yelled. "Harry...Harry, stay with me for a little bit more okay? Who is this?"  
  
"Girl I rescued...drowning," Harry mumbled incoherently. He could no longer keep his eyes open, but Draco was keeping him from going anywhere with his pestering questions.  
  
"Why didn't you use any magic to help her? What about you? If it was this dire surely you could have done something..."  
  
"Lost wand...somewhere in lake..." Harry didn't even register himself talking anymore.  
  
"Megan, I'm going to fill the bathtub with hot water and put them in there. Can you make some kind of warm fluid, some tea or something? Good. Heat up blankets, whatever you can find. Then I need you to call a healer."  
  
Harry vaguely felt himself being lifted completely to his feet, but he was hardly conscious and only one thought was keeping himself so.  
  
_I'm not going to let go of you kid..._  
  
He felt himself slip away, and what seemed only a moment later he was placed in something extremely hot that jerked him awake. His arms tightened around...whatever it was he was holding. He couldn't remember anymore.  
  
"Harry...Harry let go of her," he processed everything once in awhile.  
  
"Draco, the healer's on their way."  
  
"Harry...Harry?"  
  
A/N: Yay for that being done! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	2. Here Comes the Sun

A/N: First off, thanks to my reviewers:

**Eric2**: Thanks for the comment! I am a slave to reviews! Let me tell you, marriage is all about commitment...

**Spacecatdet**: Yeah, I look forward to seeing how it develops too, because honestly I have no idea what all is going to happen, haha. Because that's what it means to love a man so much...

**DreamingFantasies**: Yay Megan! You better be thanking me, haha. I don't remember you ever reading the original Cantata, but I'll take your word for it haha. You know what, it's Walter now.

**Zhemshug**: Yeah, I noticed it was a new idea, which is hard to come by in HP fanfiction. I actually wrote this plot for AFI, but I decided to switch it over. Hope you like it! Take her to 21,000 leagues! Why? Because it's more fantastical.

**Lil JL**: Yeah, well I am a slow updater so...don't hold your breath. I am about to take off for a month in Boston, so it'll be awhile before the next update. I'm glad you like it! That was violent...I blame the sea.

**dillydaddle2**: Thanks! I love being told I'm unique...I mean my stories are unique. Now make a fire with these eels...but be quiet...because we're underwater.  
  
Anyways, I am leaving for Boston the 24th, and I'll be gone for a month so don't expect any updates for awhile...sorry! The more reviews you leave the faster I'll update once I'm back!  
  
"Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here  
  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
  
And I say it's all right.." –the Beatles  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related.  
  
Eight Days a Week  
Chapter 2  
  
"Harry? Can you hear me, buddy?" a voice above him said gently. A second later he felt a hand placed on his upper arm.  
  
Opening his eyes, Harry's vision came with a blur. He tried to sit up, but found he was wrapped up in a cocoon of warm blankets, the top one being a large, fuzzy pink one. A figure then moved to replace his glasses, incoherently mumbling things.  
  
"Draco?" he asked shakily once he saw his friend come into focus. Shaking his head and realizing he was in their master bedroom, he continued, "What am I doing here?"  
  
"You stumbled about here early afternoon two days ago, remember?" Megan asked, appearing at Draco's side. She looked exhausted and harassed, and with her only a little ways off of her due date, he could understand why.  
  
_ Why did I come over then_? Harry asked himself. _I don't remember...wait. Ugh, I feel terrible. My head feels like it's going to explode. And I'm so cold. I'm not sure about this pink blanket though. Wait...wait. The lake! I was at the lake, and I rescued that little girl!  
  
_ "Draco! The girl! Where is she?" Harry started rambling off. "Is she alright?"  
  
"Calm down, Harry, she's fine. She recovered quickly, woke up yesterday," Draco said, his eyes and voice soft. "The healer really helped you two. When you first brought her in, I didn't think she'd make it, but then she woke up yesterday and was all go. She was even running around last night."  
  
Harry studied Draco and Megan's faces, and saw they were both holding back big smiles. Just then a loud bang was heard from the front part of their apartment. Megan finally let go of the smile and just shook her head as he moved off that way.  
  
"Is she here?" Harry asked. Draco nodded and smiled wider.  
  
"She's quite the little spark," he said. He hesitantly started again, "Harry, who is she? Do you know her in anyway? Yesterday I didn't know what to tell the healer, so I said she was Megan's niece. He would have taken her away if I hadn't lied...I was so distraught when I saw you. I thought that you might just keel over right there. And you wouldn't let go of her! It took me the whole fifteen minutes before the healer got here to get her out of your arms..."  
  
"I don't know who she is," Harry stated sighing. "I saw her in that lake and pulled her out...I didn't even see her before then. I looked for her parents or any adults around then, but I didn't see anyone. I was so tired I guess I didn't really think much about it. Has anyone...been looking for her or anything?"  
  
"Today I went down to the muggle police station and looked at the missing children's cases, but I didn't see anything that matched her," Draco said solemnly. "I didn't tell the police we had her, but we better do something quickly. I don't want to be accused of anything."  
  
"Didn't she say anything about her parents?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"No, whenever Meg tried to ask her about her parents she wouldn't answer," Draco sighed. "It took us a while to get her to talk to us at all."  
  
"Maybe she doesn't have any..." Harry wondered out loud.  
  
A loud squeal and then some high pitched screaming interrupted their talk. Harry watched as Draco laughed and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"She's a really sweet little girl," Draco mumbled more to himself.  
  
"I want to get up," Harry demanded. "I want to see her."  
  
"Harry," Draco said cautiously, "your immune system didn't take all the potions that the healer gave you that well. I couldn't get any food down you; at least, it wouldn't stay down. I think it'd be better if you stayed in bed for a day more-"  
  
"Draco, I'm fine-" Harry started.  
  
"Before you argue, let me propose this," Draco insisted. His eyes had gone back to their normal coldness. "You stay in bed till tomorrow morning, and I'll bring her in here. She already knows that you were the one to save her, and we've been telling her all about you all day. She is a muggle, however, so we had to keep some things mum. I've never been so glad to live in a muggle apartment. We only had to change a few things so she wouldn't get too suspicious. Anyways, how does that sound?"  
  
Harry looked at Draco and smiled. He was so glad he had been there to help him out. Harry nodded and Draco gave him one last smiled before getting off the edge of the bed. He turned to leave the room before Harry stopped him.  
  
"Draco, wait! What am I – I mean..." Harry stammered. He looked down at the blankets, still embarrassed by the pink one, and mumbled to himself.  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"Well, what do I say to her?"  
  
Draco laughed and shook his head. He met Harry's gaze briefly before walking out the door. Harry quickly started to run his hand through his overgrown hair and began fidgeting with his glasses. It wasn't a minute after Draco had left when there was a knock on the door. The door creaked open again a bit, but no one appeared.  
  
"Go on in, honey," Harry could hear a voice say sweetly. He sneered when he realized it was Draco's. "Don't be shy because I know you aren't.  
  
A few seconds later Harry could see a small figure enter the room. It was only then that he realized how dark it was in the room, so after struggling a bit with the covers he turned on a small lamp next to the bed. He smiled as he could finally see her better.  
  
"Hi," she breathed quietly. Harry smirked at this, remembering how she had been screaming a few moments ago.  
  
"Hello," Harry said, trying to sound confident and friendly at the same time. "Would you like to sit up here with me?"  
  
After seeing her nod, he watched as she came closer to the bed before trying to climb on up. Harry weaseled his way out of the blankets even more before he reached down and picked her up. He placed her close to him, but not too close, and tried to smile as big as possible.  
  
She was just too cute, Harry decided. She was so small it was adorable, and for the first time Harry could see her eyes. They were a soft brown, with a ring of gold around the pupil. She was wearing one of Meg's old pink shirts, which he remembered she had been complaining about because it had shrunk in the wash. Shrunk or not, the shirt was still too big on her, and she practically drowned in it. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in braided pigtails and decorated with different colored ribbons.  
  
"I'm Harry, what's your name?" he asked after realizing how long he'd been staring at her, putting her in a nervous state.  
  
"I'm Brody!" she said excitedly. "You're Harry! You're the one who saved me!"  
  
"Yeah, that's right," Harry laughed.  
  
"You have messy hair!" Brody observed.  
  
_Well that came out of nowhere_, Harry thought chuckling.  
  
"Well, it's bed hair. I've been sleeping for a long time."  
  
"Megan said you always have messy hair."  
  
"Did she now?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
_She's so cute_! Harry thought. If _only every kid was as cute as her. Look at her; she can't sit still for one second.  
_  
"Brody, how old are you sweetie?" Harry asked. He watched her as her eyes studied him without any hesitation.  
  
"I'm almost six!" Brody said. She crawled closer to Harry and grabbed one of his arms and placed both of her hands around it, as if sizing up the muscle there. "Why? How old are you?"  
  
"I'm twenty-one," Harry said softly. He was almost in a daze as he watched Brody study his arm and hand.  
  
"You're old!"  
  
_That's it, Harry, you're sold_. He thought to himself. _You're going to get yourself too attached. Going to? You are already too attached. But look at her...she's so cute! Stop it, Harry. She's got parents somewhere...speaking of which...  
_  
"Brody, where are your parents?" Harry asked. She was practically in his lap now, but all she gave him for an answer was a confused look.  
  
_Okay, wrong question._  
  
"Who are your parents, honey?"  
  
_Honey? First sweetie, now honey. I never even had a girlfriend I called that_, Harry mused.  
  
"I don't know," Brody said, not even saddened or modest about it. "I don't think I have any."  
  
"Where do you live then?" Harry asked as he cautiously reached out and stroked her hair.  
  
_She's so small! Oh, stop that Potter. She's not even going to be around that long.  
  
_"With Bill!" Brody said waving around her hands. "I live with a bunch of other kids. They aren't my brothers or sisters though. I don't have any of those. But we all live in a big building! It's really old though!"  
  
"Do you live in an orphanage?" Harry asked frowning.  
  
_If she is an orphan, I'm surprised no one has adopted her yet. I would – Wait. I would? I'm Harry Potter, the **Boy** Who Lived. I'm not parent material anyway. I'm just not.  
  
_"They call it a home," Brody said. "Drake-o said this was a home too. Can I live here?"  
  
"Oh, honey, it's not the same thing," Harry said guiltily. "You live in a different kind of home. A special kind of home...Brody, you said something about Bill. Tell me about Bill."  
  
"Bill takes care of us! He says he's the boss, but I'm the princess! It's because I'm the only girl. I like Bill. He makes us laugh," Brody said.  
  
_This whole time I don't think she has stopped smiling once..._  
  
Just then Draco poked his head inside the room and smiled at the two on the bed. Brody was officially just plain sitting in Harry's lap now, and he had done his best to wrap the pink blanket around them both.  
  
"Brody, why don't you go help Meg for a second alright?" Draco asked stepping into the room.  
  
"But I wanna stay with Har-ray!" Brody said leeching onto Harry's arm and bouncing up and down.  
  
"You know, I think I'm going to call you Live Wire from now on," Harry joked. She started to climb on top of his shoulder, and he simply helped give her a boost up.  
  
"Megan's making cupcakes, Brody," Draco stated. He could have sworn Brody's ears physically picked up at that.  
  
"Cupcakes! Yay!" Brody exclaimed as she clumsily jumped off Harry's shoulder and onto the floor. She hit the floor hard, making him wince, and then turned around and shouted at him. "C'mon Harry! Let's go get some cupcakes!"  
  
"Go ahead, I'll be right out," Harry said. When she finally left the room he felt his smile fade, and he then realized that his mouth almost hurt from smiling so much around her.  
  
"I'd say you two hit it off," Draco teased. "She wouldn't talk to me for a long time!"  
  
"Yeah..." Harry smiled once again as he stared off at the door. "Look, I know I promised you I'd take an easy for another day, and I'll do just that, but I really want to get back to my own place. Besides, you guys had to put up with me long enough."  
  
"Harry, it was fine," Draco assured him. "You're my best friend now. That's what I'm here for right?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's time for me to leave," Harry continued. "Your wife is probably sick of me in her bed. Where did you guys sleep anyways?"  
  
"On a spare mattress in the baby's room," Draco told him. "Fine, I'll help you back over to your apartment, but I'm coming over every other hour to check on you."  
  
"Okay, okay," Harry said. He swiftly threw off all of the blankets for good and swung his legs off the bed. Draco moved to his side and threw an arm around him as he stood up.  
  
"Wow," Harry muttered as he swayed on his feet. "I feel like shit."  
  
Draco only laughed and helped him slowly make his way out of the apartment. As they entered the front of the apartment, which included the kitchen and living room, they were greeted with the sight of Megan and Brody sitting next to each other on stools at the bar eating their way through cupcakes.  
  
"I thought kids were supposed to eat more sweets than adults," Brody retorted as she watched Megan reach for another cupcake.  
  
"Not when you're seven months pregnant, honey," Megan said sweetly. "And where do you think you're going, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Home, thank you," Harry smirked. Megan looked like she was about to pursue the topic until a small voice piped up.  
  
"Home? Am I going too?"  
  
"Brody, honey, Harry isn't well-"  
  
"Oh, Megan, it'll be fine. Of course you're coming with me!" Harry said smiling brightly at her. Brody practically then jumped off the stool and straight into his arms. He could only laugh and hold her tightly to himself.  
  
"Fine," Megan huffed, "but if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask for help, Boy Who Lived or not-"  
  
"Yes, yes, yes," Harry rolled his eyes. Placing Brody on his back so it'd be easier for him to walk with Draco's help, Harry stepped out of the door and back into the frigid weather.  
  
"I think I'll take that blanket back, pink or not," Harry mumbled as he carefully stepped down onto the ground. Brody was holding on for dear life, and her small body produced much needed heat for Harry.  
  
Luckily the trip was a short one, since Harry's apartment was in the building next to Draco's. When they finally reached Harry's door (going up the stairs was definitely harder than going down them Harry decided as they left him exhausted), Draco produced his key.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" Harry asked. He had never given Draco a spare key, saying he could easily break in with a simple spell.  
  
"It's interesting what you find at the bottom of a lake nowadays," Draco sneered as he opened the door and they all poured inside the small living space.  
  
"You found my wand?!" Harry asked. He had completely forgotten about it after meeting a certain someone. Draco was however giving him a piercing look now.  
  
"What wand?" Brody said innocently. "Har-ray, what wand? What does it do? Is it like a magic wand?"  
  
"Hey Harry, how about you guys kick back and watch a movie?" Draco asked a little bit louder than the little girl.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good," Harry said nodding. "Brody, do you have a favorite movie?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well, let's see what we have, hm?" Harry asked her as he carefully slipped her off his back. He lightly grabbed her hand and led her towards his TV, where a small cabinet full of movies was found close by.  
  
"Let's see here," Harry quickly glanced over the titles, trying to find an appropriate movie. He had both magical movies as well as muggle movies, after all he couldn't just forget about those, not after being raised as a muggle for years. "Ice Age! Let's watch this one, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" Brody said as she looked up at him with bright eyes. She had previously been standing there, tugging on her left ear nervously (something that reminded Harry of Nearly Headless Nick and school). Harry imagined she didn't get to experience a whole lot of movies at an orphanage.  
  
Harry started the movie for her, then picked her up and set her on his couch. He grabbed a blanket that was hanging off the back of it and placed it over her before turning back to Draco. Once he made sure Brody was paying full attention to the movie he continued their conversation.  
  
"My wand? Do you have it? Please say you do," Harry started rambling.  
  
"Yes, yes, here it is," Draco pulled it out of one of his pockets and quickly placed it in Harry's hands, who then put it in his own pocket. "I'm glad you live like a muggle. Makes this a whole lot easier with her around."  
  
"Yeah, I've got a few pictures I need to put away for awhile though," Harry said.  
  
"What are you going to do with her now?"  
  
"I'm going to do what you said. I'll rest up for another day then tomorrow I will take her to the local orphanage. They've got some explaining to do though. Like why a little girl was off by herself in the middle of December," Harry said angrily.  
  
"I want to go with you tomorrow, alright? Someone has to make sure you keep your head and don't blow up anymore poor muggles."  
  
"Poor muggles? Did a Malfoy just say poor muggles?"  
  
"Shut up. Anyways, I better get back. Meg's water could break at any given moment."  
  
"Drake, in case you forgot, she isn't due for another two months."  
  
"Yeah, well, when it comes it could come at any time, so I figure I better train up for it now."  
  
"Yeah, you do that."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Yep."  
  
With that Draco left him alone with a little five year old girl. Harry sighed. He decided to write Sirius about all this, even though he felt incredibly drained. He made it a quick letter, just briefing over what had happened. He quickly signed it off with an 'Oh, by the way, I'm taking care of the little girl right now. Love, Harry.'  
  
He smiled knowing this would cause Sirius to have a fit. He would probably write back, extremely freaked out. By the time that happened though, Brody would probably be gone. This though left him saddened. He continued to walk back into the furthest room of his apartment and silently opened and closed the door behind him. It was a small washing room that he also kept his two owls in, Hedwig and Chihiro. He gave the letter to Chihiro, saying Hedwig was now a decade old and a little slow, and set her on her way (though she wasn't happy about having to leave through the small window in that particular room). He turned around to go check on Brody, but found her standing in the doorway, her eyes wide at the sight of Hedwig.  
  
"Hey Brody," Harry said softly.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," she stammered, obviously still gawking at the owl. "You left me alone and..."  
  
"Come here," Harry said to her as he took Hedwig on his hand. She slowly made her way over and he then crouched down so Hedwig was right next to her. "You can pet her. Her name is Hedwig, and she's been my pet for many, many years."  
  
Harry watched as Brody's small fingers stroked Hedwig's feathers. Every once in a while a small smile would break out on her face, but for the most part she was looking at her as if she was the porcelain ballerina that very girl wanted.  
  
_God, she is the sweetest thing I've ever seen!_ Harry once again found himself thinking. _She's just too small and too cute. Look at her and Hedwig...I wish I could get a picture. Aw, stop that. You're taking her back tomorrow. You'll probably never see her again...Damn it, Potter. You've fallen in love with her! But why not? She is an orphan...maybe I could adopt her...maybe for once I could use being famous to an advantage. Maybe I could get custody of her.  
_  
Harry's thoughts didn't change much as the night progressed on, and by the time Brody had fallen asleep on his chest later that night, a new kind of hope filled him. The hope of being a father.  
  
A/N: Thank God that chapter is over. ::Deep breath:: Anyways, please review! Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Day Tripper

A/N: Yeah, okay so I'm back after like a month of being in Boston (yeah Explo), just in cause you were wondering if I died or something. I really need a beta reader, if anyone here is interested I would appreciate it! Just think, you would be able to read a new chapter before anyone else! Once again, thanks to my reviewers:

**Renea Malfoy**: Thanks for the compliment! I love hearing them! As for your question, when I originally thought out this plot I was trying to get away from romantic plots but you guys should know how much I love my HPOC's, so this next chapter should answer your question!

**DreamingFantisies**: Megan! You're going to be a terrible mother! You're supposed to be wishing for a healthy baby! Anyways, I'm glad you like Brody's character. I kept thinking Wynter instead of Brody, cause in the original story that was the girl's name! Oops!

**Pink Princess Kirsty**: Thanks for the review! You guys know I love to hear 'I love this story.' Makes me feel like a fluffy puff marshmallow. Seriously. I'm so glad you guys like Brody, for some reason I felt like I didn't show too much of her character in the last chapter.

** Zhemshug**: I love it when people use 'hella'. It just cracks me up...anyways. You should know that everything I do 'screams of cuteness in a non bad way'. Haha, man I love you guys. I have deemed you my faithful reviewer...officially.

**SparkyKnight**: Yes, yes, I am trying to develop the plot as the summary says as fast as possible! I'm so happy you enjoy Brody's character! Thanks for reviewing!

**Sarah**: Oh I'm writing more...I've just been gone for a month. Have no fear, I'm back now. I just hope I can get a lot of this story done before school starts again. Thanks for dropping a line!

**Eric2**: Haha, yeah me too. Like I said before I wrote this plot as an AFI fanfic which I never got to finish and those original ideas can't really apply to HP so I'm wondering how everything is going to work out too.

**Shdurrani**: Eh, haha I'm neither a big Hermione or Ginny fan but sure...Brody is overactive. Like...on pixies stix. Yes. Thanks for reviewing!

**Sarah** (x2): Haha, this was to your first review. I didn't even see you reviewed twice till now. That's so awesome. I love you for it. I've just been gone for awhile but don't fret I'm back.

**AuroraAbbie Snape**: Hey man, thanks for all the support! I'm trying to speed up things now that I'm back! I'm glad you think it's 'aw' worthy.

**War Mage Black**: Yeah, it seems to be a sweet story so far. I have no idea where I'm going with it. That's a false statement. I actually do have a lot of ideas, but none are set in stone haha. Thanks for reviewing!

**Lil LJ**: Yeah, I wasn't on vacation in Boston, I was at Explo summer programs. Haha, the worst and yet best summer of my life. Anyways, I love love love little children. My newest cousin was just born a few weeks ago, I haven't even seen him yet! His name is actually Brody, and when I heard that was what they were considering for a name a month ago I decided to use it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related.  
  
"Got a good reason for taking the easy way out  
  
Got a good reason for taking the easy way out now  
  
She was a day tripper, a one way ticket yeah  
  
It took me so long to find out, and I found out  
  
She's a big teaser, she took me half the way there  
  
She's a big teaser, she took me half the way there now  
  
Tried to please her, she only played one night stands  
  
Tried to please her, she only played one night stands now  
  
She was a day tripper, a Sunday driver yeah  
  
Took me so long to find out, and I found out  
  
Day tripper  
  
Day tripper yeah" -the Beatles  
  
Eight Days a Week  
Chapter 3  
  
"Har-ray, Har-ray!" a high pitched voice squeaked. "Wake up! I'm bored!"  
  
_I thought I broke things off with Tess_, Harry mused as he felt himself brought slowly back to consciousness. _What's she doing in my apartment? Ouch, what's she hitting me with? That woman needs to be put on something, seriously.  
_  
"Ouch! Okay, okay, I'm awake!" Harry yelled as he pulled himself up, mentally groaning at the tight muscles he was using to do so. His head swam as he looked around and tried to focus on anything, which ended up being a blurred figure in front of him who was holding something out to him. His hands blindly grabbed them, realizing they were his glasses, which had previously been used to hit him with. Slipping them on hastily he found himself face to face with a small child.  
  
"Good morn-ing Har-ray!" the little girl said. Her hair was sloppily falling out of the pigtails they had been placed in, and her eyes were still somewhat dulled by the sleep.  
  
"Brody?" Harry asked confused. He looked around the room, which happened to be the living room, as the past few days' events came to mind. The last thought that came was the fact he had to take Brody back today to the orphanage.  
  
"We fell asleep out here on the couch!" Brody exclaimed as if that answered all his questions. She jumped down off the couch and meandered into the small kitchenette.  
  
Harry sat there dazed with questions wondering how he got himself into all of this and how he was going to deal with taking her back to the orphanage. He wasn't able to ponder these things long before he heard a whine from within the kitchen.  
  
"Harry! I'm hungry!"  
  
"Alright, what do you want to eat then?" Harry asked, slowly pulling his legs out from under the tangled blanket. He stood up and somewhat limped into the kitchen from his sore muscles.  
  
"Puppy chow!" Brody exclaimed. She bounced up and down after giving up on crawling on the counter, saying she couldn't jump up there by herself.  
  
"Why in the world do you want dog food for breakfast?!" Harry asked, scrunching his eyebrows together. He watched her fidget next to him, before sighing and picking her up. He placed her gently on the counter and she smiled brightly at him as if saying thanks. Her smile then vanished and was replaced with a more business like face.  
  
"It's not dog food, it's good," she stated. Her face was calm and collected for once. Harry could tell she was trying to keep her smile away, but every once in awhile the corners of her mouth would lift, though quickly replaced with the frown.  
  
Harry however could not keep from smiling. He burst out laughing from her attempts, and after Brody stubbornly crossed her arms and turned her head to the side, he ended up staggering back a few steps from laughing so hard. Brody made a small noise, and Harry slowly tried to calm himself. It was then he noticed his answering machine was flashing. He quickly reached across and pushed play while moving to the fridge to see what he could fix for breakfast.  
  
"Hey Harry, just wanted to see how you were doing," Harry heard Draco's voice say. "I'll be stopping by later on to see if you need anything too. Anyways, I called Coach Kollman today and told him you were quite sick, so you're officially excused from practice. I don't know if you still plan on taking her back today, but if you need any moral support you know I'm here for you or Megan too. I'll be there after practice! Bye."  
  
Harry chuckled at Draco's faltering voice during the message. He knew that Draco hated using the phone, but Megan had insisted on getting one so he made use of it. He smiled thinking how humorous some of his first attempts at making a call were. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Brody had stopped her pouting and was sitting relatively still.  
  
"Okay, how about I make some...er," Harry faltered after bringing himself back to the job at hand.  
  
"You're sending me back?" a small timid voice asked. Harry looked over at her. No wonder she was sitting so still now, she had heard Draco's message. Her usual bounce was amiss for a moment as she stared at Harry.  
  
"Brody...I can't keep you. You're not my responsibility. I'm just a kid myself, I couldn't take care of you. Look, I can't even find anything to feed you."  
  
She didn't have anything to respond with to this, so she merely looked down, her messy hair obscuring her face. After a moment she hopped down off the counter and walked away. Harry could only wonder were she was heading to, so he quickly followed her. She ended up in his laundry room, where she sat down next to Hedwig and began to stroke her feathers.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. He stood there and nervously scratched at his head. He shuffled his feet around, wanting to walk out the door, like he did in all his relationships.  
  
"Brody," Harry mumbled as he walked over and kneeled next to her, "why don't we go out for breakfast? We can go wherever you'd like."  
  
"Are you going to take me back after breakfast?" Brody asked sheepishly. Harry watched her tiny fingers as they made the same patterns over his owl's feathers. He recognized one of them as a heart, smiling as it ruffled Hedwig's coat up in some places.  
  
"I'm afraid I have to," Harry said quietly. "But how about that breakfast now? What's your personal preference; waffles or pancakes?"  
  
"Waffles!"  
  
"What now? I have to say pancakes own all."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
This continued on for a few minutes as Harry picked her up and carried her to the living room. He turned on some muggle cartoons for her as he went to change clothes quickly. He tried to decide whether or not he should dress somewhat nicely or not. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the idea of adoption was still there. Even though he adored Brody, there was a part of him that wasn't ready to give up some of the freedoms he would have to.  
  
Annoyed at himself, he decided on a faded pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt. Casual dress, but he knew he looked great in it. He hastily put in some eye drops for his contacts before grabbing his coat and scarf. He frowned when he realized Brody didn't have anything to protect herself against the cold.  
  
Searching through his belonging, he found an old gray hoodie and heavy jean jacket of his, which he muttered a quick shrinking spell to adjust for her size. He did the same to a pair of gloves (even changing the color from black to pink for her) and then grabbing a scarf, which he chose to keep the size the same.  
  
"Okay you, come here," Harry said as he walked back out into the living room. He held up the hoodie first. She skipped over to him from the couch and stopped, bouncing up and down in front of him.  
  
"Arms up," Harry ordered. Brody did as was told, and he placed the clothing over her head, and with some difficulty, pulled her arms through the long and still oversized sleeves one at a time. He then grabbed the end of the hoodie and tugged it down, watching her head pop up through the opening finally. He smiled as he saw that her hair had now turned to absolute frizz.  
  
Harry quickly helped her put on the jean jacket on over the bulky hoodie, then he put on her gloves ("They're pink! Why do you have pink gloves?") and scarf (which wrapped around her whole body several times). Harry had to laugh as he stepped back and looked at her. She now looked about three times bigger and wasn't too happy about it.  
  
"Don't look at me like that! You've got to stay warm!"  
  
"What about my hair?" Brody asked as she pulled out the colored rubber bands holding it into pig tails which had been falling apart after sleeping with them in.  
  
"What about it? Do you want a hat?"  
  
"No, I want you to braid it!"  
  
Harry frowned at this. He was a guy, after all, how was he supposed to know how to braid hair? He remembered one time in detention in seventh year when Ron and he had been bored enough to let Hermione teach them to braid friendship bracelets, which they later made into a contest of who could keep their bracelet on the longest. Ron ended up wearing his the rest of the year, despite Harry's protest after seeing the state of the moldy thing.  
  
Figuring it couldn't be that hard, Harry placed her into one of the higher chairs at the counter and retrieved a brush. He started out by brushing it only, and was dismayed to see just how frizzy her hair could get. Frustrated, he got the brush wet before going back to work again. It seemed to work a bit better for a bit, however not long.  
  
He gathered up all her hair in one hand and smoothed it out into a ponytail. He decided she'd have to be happy with just the ponytail, because he was already confused by all the hair. Trying to pull it tight so there wouldn't be any of those bumps in her hair that girls got, he reached for the rubber band and pulled the hair through, only getting lost once.  
  
"Ouch!" Brody said making a pouting face as he finished. "You're not very good at this!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes as he put on his coat and scarf. He still felt drained from everything that had happened, but he sluggishly picked her up and snuggled her close to him for warmth. Brody was still bouncing, even in his arms, though after a few minutes of being outside in the cold she snuggled back.  
  
He decided to take his car, saying it was a rather long walk to Denny's, and all he had was an address for the orphanage. His little black Sunfire was buried under snow and frost, and after placing Brody in the car where she couldn't see out of the windows, he barely pulled out his wand before muttering a charm to get rid of it all for him.  
  
Swiftly stepping into his car and dodging any questions, he started the car and began the drive to the small diner. The whole drive there he couldn't help but laugh at how careful he was being with the extra person now in his car. Brody was sitting and looking out the window with a blank face as the snowy landscapes passed by.  
  
The drive, despite the slower mileage, was a short one, and about an hour later Harry walked back out carrying the champ of a waffle/pancake eating contest. She had gone through blueberry waffles and then strawberry pancakes in record timing, and now she seemed ready to settle down for a nap.  
  
Harry spent the next hour looking for the right building, having no help at all from Brody, who had fallen asleep fifteen minutes into the ride (not even long enough for her to help find the right town). A large brick building with a small playground next to it came into view, and with a frown he realized he'd found the right place.  
  
The state of the building wasn't great at all, hardly good. There was a large set of stairs leading up to the door which Harry carried the still sleeping Brody feeling like he was stepping into the city hall. She woke up with a jolt as he swung open the door and stepped in.  
  
Brody looked up at him with a sad face before kicking a bit, which Harry had found out meant 'let me down.' Doing so she grabbed his hand before pulling him past the main desk, which he noticed was empty, and through some of the hallways. They proceeded up one of the stair cases, and before he could ask where they were going, she pushed him into one of the rooms, what he guessed to be a personal office by the looks of it.  
  
"This is Bill's room. We're not allowed in here," Brody said from the doorway. Looking around, Harry found that not only was the room empty, but the place was a complete mess. The desk and chair were stacked high with papers, occasionally fluttering to the floor by a breeze from the ceiling fan. There was even a Chinese container that looked like it was a day or two old spilled across some of the papers. In the corner of the room there was two filing cabinets, both which had drawers opened at different levels.  
  
Just then a loud chorus of voices was heard, shouting and echoing as they came up the stairs. The voices consisted of four boys, all who looked around the age of eight or nine, as they ran up the stairs laughing. They almost ran right past them, but one of them spotted Brody and stopped.  
  
"If it isn't the little princess," he said. The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes, and with his sneer completed reminded Harry of Draco when he first met him. He, along with the others as well, had several different colored stains on his shirt which Harry could only guess where they came from.  
  
"Decided to come back, eh?" another boy asked. This one was covered with scratches, bruises, and grass stains. While Harry thought their words were meant to taunt Brody, she flung herself smiling into the first's arms and he struggled a bit before picking her up. Another moment later and another set of footsteps were heard making there way up the stairs.  
  
"Run!" the boy holding Brody yelled, and they all simply darted off, taking Brody with them.  
  
Harry stood his ground, after considering following them, before he caught a glimpse of the person chasing them. It was a woman, one in her early twenties around his own age. She had long golden blonde hair that was pulled back into a messy bun that was falling down in several places, leaving long strands loose in front. The next thing he noticed was the fact she was dressed in a black shirt and nice shirt, while topping it off with high heels, which he thought was particularly brave of her. As she got closer to him he noticed that she was sweating a bit. She was a whole head shorter than him and had a petite frame. Her shirt had several of the same stains that had decorated the boys' shirts, and he could tell her make up was beginning to run at this point. Her ice blue eyes were flashing when she finally made it up the stairs. (A/N: I'm thinking a little Reese Witherspoon look alike!)  
  
"Who are you?" she asked as she huffed, finally getting a rest.  
  
"Harry Potter," he replied sticking out his hand. The woman had hunched over and was taking a few deep breaths. She completely ignored his hand. A slight shock set into Harry's mind, he wasn't used to being treated like that, but she was just a muggle after all.  
  
"What do you want? This section of the facility is restricted, you should have waited down at the front desk," she said straightening out again. She smoothed out her skirt before tucking some of the loose strands of hair behind her ear.  
  
"A few days ago I rescued a little girl from a frozen lake, one that apparently is in your care," Harry said, a little frustrated now.  
  
"Brody? Brody Corelli?" the woman asked. "Where is she now?"  
  
"She ran off in that direction with those boys," Harry said pointing. He heard her huff again when he mentioned the boys before rolling her eyes and walking into the office. She walked over to the filing cabinets and kicked all of the drawers shut before opening one of them again, pulling out one of the files. She walked back over to the desk and plopped down into the chair, not even bothering to acknowledge that she had sat down on several papers. She kicked off her shoes and pulled out a pen from her hair and began to scribble down things. She began asking him questions about finding her and what he did for her afterwards, taking notes on everything he said.  
  
"I'd like to thank you Mr. Potter," she said finally after finishing with her questions. "We obviously owe a lot to you. However, if you haven't guessed already I do not run this facility. A man named Bill Besig does, who is currently taking a break for his own health. I was hired less than a week ago and just started work today. My name is Mischa Weiss, by the way."  
  
"Harry," he mumbled as she finally stuck out her hand to shake his.  
  
"So you've told me," Mischa said making him blush. "Anyways, I have never met our little Brody so you'll have to forgive my lack of information on her. I am barely used to the little boys here. I hadn't even started work here when Brody ran off, which I believe happened during a field trip to the park. Continuing on though, Bill might call you when he gets back if he has any questions, otherwise you are free to go. I need to go check in with Brody-"  
  
"Excuse me, but I'd like to talk to you about adoption," Harry said, grabbing her before she could walk out the door. He couldn't believe he had said it.  
  
"Excuse me?" Mischa asked.  
  
"Adoption. I'd like to adopt," Harry rambled off.  
  
"You want to adopt Brody?" she said skeptically. "Are you married?"  
  
"No," Harry answered truthfully though a little angered by her expression which seemed to be only making fun of him.  
  
"Well, how old are you?" she asked again, her expression becoming a little softer.  
  
"I'm twenty-one," Harry answered. "I'm fully capable-"  
  
"Mr. Potter, while I have no right to tell you if you're capable or not, I can tell you that the state normally only gives children to married couples, and being single doesn't help one's case, especially a man your age. However, I'll have you know that I am not the one to decide to pass the request for adoption."  
  
Harry looked down at his feet, his cheeks red from both embarrassment and anger. He raised a hand to his face and rubbed his forehead. Mischa was looking at him sympathetically now.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. I probably wouldn't be passed either. Couples usually have to wait for years before even getting a child. It's really hard," she said taking a step closer.  
  
Harry only nodded before stepping out the door. He thought about trying to find Brody to say goodbye before he left, but decided against it. He was about to start down the stairs when the blonde called after him.  
  
"Mr. Potter, there is a program we run here. It allows prospect couples to take home a child for a few weeks just to get the feel of the situation without committing to anything serious. If you would like more time with the little girl I could sign her out for you. That's about the extent of my power though."  
  
"Could you? I mean, I'd really appreciate it," Harry said smiling at her. She smiled back and nodded.  
  
"However, I need to inspect your home and I need to run some background checks. Normally just this program can take several months to approve as well but I'll see what I can do. You could say that Bill was, um, a little lacking in directions when he left. I'll see if I can speed up the process for you. I also need to speak with Brody about you as well. She what she has to say about you," Mischa said smiling at him.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Harry said, shaking her hand again. They both smiled at each other (though Harry was secretly laughing at how silly she looked bare footed in the hallway) before Mischa cleared her throat.  
  
"Well, I have your number from earlier, I will give you a call hopefully tomorrow so I can establish a time to visit your home," she stated, still smiling. Harry decided it was a nice smile, and it made her look her age and not like a business woman. They both nodded and Harry went on his way.  
  
Driving back to his apartment, Harry's thoughts didn't linger on Brody so much anymore. He could hardly think of anything other than Mischa, with her messy hair and her efforts of keeping everything together. She had a beautiful smile, if she only used it more often. And her eyes, they could pull you in and hold you there...Harry grinned and figured he didn't have a problem with a woman like that inspecting his apartment, even if he had to straighten it up a bit.  
  
A/N: Eh, finally I got that done. Anyways, I haven't address Voldemort or anything Dark in this fic yet, but it's coming. And also, don't forget I need a beta reader!


	4. Carry That Weight

A/N: Yay for another chapter! A big thanks to my two beta readers, Grim's Angel 13, Lil JL, and Riannya, even though I didn't have them do this chapter since it's been so long since I updated. YEAH BETAS! Next time you guys are on though, so don't slack off too much! Anyways, did you guys know fantastical was a real word? I thought Space Ghost made it up. Guess not. It's more fantastical. Anyways, if you didn't notice I changed my pen name. The Corpse Bride is a new Tim Burton stop motion animated movie coming out. Sure, it's not coming out for another like five years probably, but I was just so excited I had to change it. That was the first time I changed it this week. Now it's from my favorite book, the Perks of Being a Wallflower. It's amazing. Go read it.

**And one other thing, for those of you who don't like HPOC, this fic won't have a lot of romance in it.** It was originally planned for that but I decided to keep it on the low down. Mischa is Harry's crush right now (as you'll see in this chapter), but she'll eventually kind of die out for awhile and then towards the end she'll be back and maybe lightly paired with Harry. So don't freak out on me, **this is a cutesy story about Harry and Brody!**

Disclaimer: Look, marriage is about hiding in the dumpster behind your apartment, and not going in until the lights are completely out. Just kidding. Don't own anything HP related!

**Isseronkadem: **Haha, thanks for that flattering review! I'm so glad you're enjoying this story! I am slow on updating but it's coming along! Tell me what you want to see in upcoming chapters! Thanks so much!

**LadyButtercup: **If for some reason you're strange and decided to read my response to everyone, this right here is my very best friend ever. In fact, I gave her the cutename Buttercup. Anyways, I love you Megan! Thanks for getting your lazy but in gear to review!

**MilesFromNormal: **I absolutely love Perks. It's like a cult like thing for me and some of my friends. I am best friends today with one of my friends because of that book. Look, I met you through it! Anyways, I think everyone is a little like Charlie, and that's why it's so amazing. I really like it because it says things in abstract ways, which is also something I like to do. Anyways, I hope you liked my story. Did you just stumble upon my profile or what?

**Hahahalemur: **You're so welcome for the review! Thanks for doing the same for mine! I'm glad you like the story, and yes, without a doubt the Beatles are amazing. Bis spater!

**Wren Craven: **Thanks so much for reviewing my story! Yours was wonderful as well and you're so welcome for the review I gave. As long as you read and review my story I'll do the same to yours! Actually, I'll probably read yours anyways...because you're so fruit caking awesome!

**Athena Dumbledore: **Pft, looky here. An update, and I hope it's just as good as the last! Thanks for the review! You serve the salads until you get hurt!

**Riannya: **Hey girlfriend! Thanks for all your help and suggestions! I loved your review when I first got it. I was like 'wow, now that's a review.' It was nice and long and actually talked about my story! Thanks for reviewing and beta reading! Take her to 21,000 leagues!

**ZWngDragon: **No more new characters will come into play, but I will be bringing back more people from Harry's past. Thanks so much for reviewing! Role call!

**Kery J. Wales: **No, you're not crazy my friend to think that. After all, you're my HPOC special friend! I hope you like the pairing! Thanks for reviewing! The beans were on the menu. Murder was on the menu.

**Zhemshug:** Haha, sorry if I've replaced you with another woman for Harry. You are the most flattering reviewer I've ever had! You're more fantastical! Anyways, I move for faithful reviews such as yourself. I think the new phrase is 'I brake for....' Anyways. Where's the wrench I tried to fix the gas leak with, and made it leak?

**Lil JL: **A boy with a short attention span? Never! Haha, anyways I'm glad everyone has taken to Brody's character so much! Thanks so much for reviewing and beta reading! We should record everything I say and do. Think Walt'd be interested in that?

**Jen: **Thanks so much! Glad to see you find it cute! Thanks for reviewing! Walt Disney makes me sweat. Is he going to sue me?

**Grim's Angel 13: **I'm so glad you reviewed and became my first ever beta reader! You're such a great girl! Anyways, glad you like the story enough to commit to it! Thanks for reviewing! Don't look at me! I'm talking about dragons!

**AuroraAbbie Snape: **Thank you so much! Anyways, my dad only washed my hair (he's allergic to shampoo too) when I was little. He never even attempted to actually do my hair. Thanks for reviewing! I do not need intelligence drugs, my friend, because I don't know what they are? Alright? But I will put anything into my mouth, whether it goes there or not!

**Gaul1**: Thanks so much for reviewing! Do you like salmon, or trout? You know what, it doesn't matter. Because I love you guys so much it's time for you to go to sleep. Because that's what it means to love a person so much!

"Boy, you gotta carry that weight  
Carry that weight a long time  
Boy, you gotta carry that weight  
Carry that weight a long time  
  
I never give you my pillow  
I only send you my invitation  
And in the middle of the celebrations  
I break down  
  
Boy, you gotta carry that weight  
Carry that weight a long time  
Boy, you gotta carry that weight  
Carry that weight a long time" –the Beatles

Eight Days a Week

Chapter 4

After spending the rest of his day being nagged by Megan (and later Draco) about his health, they helped him clean up his apartment after Harry had briefed everything that had been said at the adoption center. Draco and Megan both seemed skeptical about the adoption issue, and he could catch them giving each other looks every once in awhile when his back was turned. They however both agreed his place could use a cleaning, and after Megan had properly fed him they started.

"So, what do you think Harry? Muggle proof yet?" Draco asked as he stepped back and surveyed the living room. With their help (mostly Megan's), the apartment officially looked its best, even better than before he had moved in.

"I think there are a couple things in the laundry room, would you mind getting them for me?" Harry mumbled over the stack of wizarding objects collected in his arms. He momentarily sat them on the counter as he wiped off the sweat from his forehead.

"No problem," Draco replied quickly before disappearing into the next room over. Harry sighed as he took a moment to gather his thoughts, which didn't last long before Megan interrupted them.

"So, this Mischa girl," she started as she struggled with her full belly to climb onto the high chairs.

"Here, let me help you," was a late reply as he had already scooped her much into the chair. Megan just lightly swatted his hands away as she started again.

"This Mischa girl sounds nice."

"Yeah, I guess she was." There was a shake of a young man's shoulder as this was said.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Oh come on Harold," Megan rolled her eyes. She was gingerly rubbing her stomach, which he could have sworn looked like it was carrying more like three babies instead of one, but hey, what did he know about pregnancy?

"You're cleaning for this woman, whom you hardly know, so I am guessing there is something else," Megan continued. She was now casually strolling through some of the photos collected in front of her, waiting to be shoved in some desolate corner.

"I happen to be cleaning so I can have a chance at making a little girl's life a little better," Harry stated as he crossed his arms. Draco was now walking back into the more open room and looking back and forth between them smirking.

"Uh huh, you do that," Megan mumbled, deciding to drop it now that her husband was back in the room. She leaned in a bit closer for a minute before adding, "Harry, if you're serious about this, don't mess around with this woman. You'll need her on your side to do anything with Brody again."

"Drake, are you sure you're only expecting one child? I mean, with her-" Harry asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Harry Potter!" Megan screeched. She lightly battered him on the head. Draco only laughed, though if you looked hard enough you could see the worry lightly etched into his face, the same worry that was always present when the baby was brought up.

Harry smiled, though his mind was now wheeling. He thought about his reputation as the team's lady man, and wondered if Mischa could somehow find that out. He wondered if it'd hurt his chance.

_A chance at what Potter? _He asked himself. _At the little girl who stole your heart or the one that's currently holding the keys to that other little girl? _

Either way, Harry Potter had been dubbed the bachelor of the decade, both by publications and his fellow team mates. He hadn't spent more than a month with any one given girl, but he hardly saw that as his own fault. He just couldn't see any reason to stay together with someone who didn't make him happy. Speaking of the bachelor of the decade, another runner up could now be heard knocking at the door.

Glancing at his company, Harry jumped off the counter and made his way to the door before laughing when he saw who was standing outside.

"Harry! Open the door! It's fucking cold out here! What in the world processed you to move here?! While everyone is back in Britain, you're all the way over here. Makes my trips a real pain in the-"

"Yeah? And how many times do you visit me now, Sirius?" Harry said through the door before swinging it open. There his godfather stood, getting older by the day but still looking healthier than ever before. After being given his freedom a little over a year ago, he was still recovering and gaining all of his weight back. Even better than the weight gained or the dark circles removed from under his eyes was his smile. He looked like Sirius Black again with that smile.

"I've been getting around to it! It's not like Hermione and Ron have made it over here yet either, and you want to know why? Perhaps it's the trip over here, I mean, I have to take three wizarding transportation services to get over here, and not only that, but when I get here it's hell froze over and-"

"You know you're still standing outside?" asked an amused Harry. Sirius' mouth was still open at this point, looking as if he was to continue, but he quickly closed it when he could feel the warmth radiating out of the apartment. He then nearly knocked his godson over hurrying into the cozy place.

"Good to see you too Sirius," Harry said dryly. He watched as Sirius grabbed something he couldn't see out of his pocket and with a flick of his wand later, he had two large suit cases lying at his feet.

_Well it looks like I'll be having a guest anyways for awhile, _thought Harry. He signed and swung both bags onto his shoulders and moved them to the guest bedroom while Sirius exchanged greetings with Draco and Megan. However when he walked back into the kitchen/living room, he could only hear whispers and noticed a stern look on Sirius' face.

"Harry, we need to get going," Draco said. "Megan looks about dead on her feet now. I'm sure Sirius can help you with anything else you need."

_Here it comes, _Harry thought to himself again. Nevertheless he nodded and smiled as both he and Draco helped Megan off the stool and to the door.

"Watch him for me Sirius, he's still sick!" Megan called behind her back as she wobbled down the stairs while still clutching to her husband. Both of the men still standing indoors smiled, though one of them was a bit forced, before Harry could close the door.

Harry wished he didn't have to turn back around. All he wanted to do was to crawl into bed right now, hell, even staring at the door was betting than facing Sirius. He had been working on his apartment all afternoon and was exhausted, not entirely sure he could handle this right now.

"Harry."

No flinch. No blink. No movement. No acknowledgement of any kind. Just a door. A plain white door and two simultaneous sighs.

"Come on Harry, you send me a letter that basically says you saved a little girl and you're pretty much illegally keeping here with you and now I hear that you want to adopt her? You can't expect me to not care about this. You seriously need to think about this before you do anything."

"Sirius! Please! How can you say that?!"

"How can I say...Harry do you have any idea what you're doing? This is a kid we're talking about here! A living breathing person, not a pet! You don't know anything about kids! You don't even understand women!"

"Sirius please! I saved her life! I just...I...can't you understand what that feels like?"

"And what about all the other people's lives you saved. Didn't they mean anything to you? Hell Harry, what about me? Or Remus? Dumbledore? Don't we mean anything to you anymore?"

"You course you do! Sirius, you know you're the only father I've ever known..."

Sirius sighed. "Harry, we had just gotten you back...after you defeated Voldemort...I...you were sick for so long. They kept telling me you weren't going to make it. You have no idea what it was like for me...then half way through your recovery you decided to move all the way over here. You left all of us behind like we were nothing and all the while we were still praying that you'd pull through for a complete recovery. You were everything to me. Everything."

"Then why didn't you come after me? Check up on me?! You barely sent me letters!" Harry snapped back. (A/N: This sounds like a lovers spat, doesn't it? Haha, no worries...this is strictly father/son kind of stuff. If you like HPSB then read my other fic!)

"Harry-"

"If I really mean all that much to you, then why can't you see how I feel about Brody?" Harry yelled as he stepped even closer to Sirius. Sirius was no longer taller than him, and probably didn't have the muscle tone either. Nonetheless, there was still something there that kept Harry from totally going at it.

"Brody?"

"Yeah. Brody. That'd be the little girl you're trying to rip out of my hands right now."

"Merlin Harry. You spent a day with this girl! You don't know her! I've been there for you for years! You're my own pup practically! How could you just..." Sirius was shaking his head back and forth and the look on his face made Harry really want to scream. It displayed something akin to pity but Harry was sure that if his eyes were open there'd be anger rooted somewhere in there.

"Sirius, get out!"

"...What?"

"Get out! Now!" Harry yelled as he yanked open the door and shoved a finger in that general direction. Sirius was looking at him shocked now.

Shaking his head Sirius walked slowly out the door after shrinking his suit cases and thrusting his hands somewhere deep within his coat pockets. The way he walked and his ultimate composure made Harry start to cool off already, and the minute he slammed the door shut he regretted everything.

Leaning heavily against the door, Harry took a few deep breathes and closed his eyes. He tried to imagine Sirius lashing out at him, throwing a punch, anything to justify what he had just said and done but nothing was there. All he could see was his godfather's downcast face and haunted steps as he walked out the door.

After about ten minutes in which he had acquired a major headache, Harry let out a groan and

with a burst of motion had swung open the door and ran out into the harsh weather. He had no coat and had left the door wide open, but he ran as fast as he could. Looking around, he saw no sign of Sirius anywhere. His illness was starting to flair up in his chest as he frantically searched. Changing his direction a bit, he started jogging to a now ominous lake.

A/N: Yay for another chapter being done! Don't worry; I'll be explaining a lot more later about Harry's defeat of Voldemort. Again, there won't be too much romance in this story so don't worry about that either. Also, what other characters would you like me to bring in? Review!


End file.
